Development of solid-state imaging devices having organic photoelectric conversion layers as light receiving layers that are formed using organic films has advanced in recent years.
However, characteristics of the organic photoelectric conversion layers easily deteriorate due to exposure to air or isolation processing. For this reason, there are many cases in which a configuration in which a lower electrode film is separated with respect to each pixel and an organic photoelectric conversion layer and an upper electrode film are shared between pixels without being separated is employed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).